In the new Run
by Srutokirti
Summary: Harry Potter moves to Forks, Washington with his family for the newly opened ministry of magic. Lily and Albus are graduated from Hogwarts and James has just completed his auror training. Discover their adventures with the Cullens. In this story Ejay lives in the world and Renesmee is his sister. Lily Luna/Ejay Albus/Renesmee spoilers but enjoy!
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**2027...**

Harry Potter was working in his study with Ginny, but he was interrupted by a shrill noise of an owl, it was a ministry one. It had a letter in its foot. Harry opened the letter,

Dear Mr. Potter,

As Head-Auror, we want to give you a new responsibility. You know that we have opened a new branch of Ministry of Magic in America, Washington. We want give the Head-auror position to newly opened ministry and a home for you and your family in a town- Forks. There are no wizards there so your identity there will be a rich businessperson as a muggle and I think your children will have to go to the muggle High school for two years.

Your Place will be filled here by Mr. Titus Hardcastell and you will have floo networks allowed also anyone will not get warnings for under aged magic because there will be trouble and Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy has escaped Azkaban and they will be trying to recruit the United States.

Sincerely yours,

Minister of Magic

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Harry knew something like this would happen. He called Ginny,

Harry: Dear,

Ginny: Yes, Harry!

Harry: Will you please see this letter?

When Ginny saw this letter, her eyes were wide with shock.

Harry: We will probably have to go for at least two years and we cannot refuse Kingsley!

Ginny: I would love to go there but what about The Burrow, Ron and Hermione and I think the Kids are not going to like this. James has just finished his auror training and Albus and Lily just got graduated!

Harry: We have no choice. James! Albus! Lily! will you come here for a while?

* * *

_**2010...**_

Bella and Edward were going to introduced Renesmee to their ex-classmates and people of Forks as Edward's cousin because she was turned 17 and Bella had no reason to worry because the Quileutes had moved away from Forks and Renesmee never saw Jacob in a romantic way. Bella had started to call Renesmee Nessie after a long long time. Nessie was getting beautiful (more than Rosalie) day by day and her thirst control was the best in Olympic coven .


	2. The new Body

** Ejay's POV **

I woke up in the grass of meadows like a dream. I could not remember anything. Why was I here? It was the first thought came in my head.

I was feeling thirsty but I did not know why. I went forward and found a lake, I drank its water but my thirst was not gone. It was something else. After some time later, my head started to spin. A while later I was followed by Darkness.

**Edward's POV**

I was feeling thirst lingering my throat, I skipped my hunt with Bella yesterday in the forsake of Nessie. I thought to ask her about it,

Edward: Eh... Bella we should go to hunting today because I am feeling really thirsty and dizzy, will you go with me?

Bella: Yeah let's go. Which thing is going to be our pray today?

Edward: Elks will be good!

Bella: Let's go! What are you waiting for!

Bella and I went to the HoH forest's northside for elks. I thought how fast Bella could be than me. Therefore, I asked her about a race.

Edward: Let's see who can get an elk faster, Agree?

Bella: Agreed!

Moreover, after that we went to different directions. We promised to meet at the lake after we get one and if I get one I will communicate to Bella's mind and Bella will electrify me with her shield.

I was searching for the scent of any elk in the mountains for ten minutes and I felt a light of electricity punching in my head.

I went straight at the lake and saw Bella standing in front of the lake with an elk in her hands and looking surprised by seeing a body.

Edward: What happened Bells?

Bella: When I got an elk, I came straight to the lake by alerting you and found him.

Then she pointed her finger to the body, I looked carefully at it. It looked an unconscious boy sleeping beside the lake.

Edward: Let's get him to Carlisle.


	3. Ejay

** Carlisle's POV**

I was researching in the effect of low dose pethidine. After ten minutes, I saw a walking Edward and a shocked Bella carrying a handsome person's body with messy brown hair.

Carlisle: What happened Edward? Who is this?

Bella: We found him while hunting in the forest.

When I started examining the person, I found out he was bitten and after giving him CPR, I found out his heart did beat.

Carlisle: Did any of you bite him?

Edward and Bella said in unison 'NO!'

Carlisle: Then how can you explain he's just white like us and has a vampire bite and his heart still beats?

Edward: What are you saying?

Carlisle: Go and check yourself. Esme, will you please come here please?

When Edward was checking a running Esme came up to them.

* * *

Esme looked straight to the person and asked, "Who, is he?"

Carlisle: We don't know who he is but dear; can you get us some blood from the clinic?

Meanwhile, the person was waking up. He said, "Who are you guys? I really feel thirsty but I am not having thirst for water, last time when I drank it from the lake, my thirst wasn't gone. Please, I don't know what to drink.

Esme and Carlisle shared knowing glances and came to the newborn.

Carlisle: Dear, my name is Carlisle, I am a doctor and this is my wife Esme. He is my son Edward and she is my daughter-in-law Bella. I am going to get you something to drink; will you please wait for a while?

While Carlisle went for the newborn's drink with Esme, Edward and Bella walked towards the Stranger.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The newborn vampire stared at Edward and me. I didn't knew what to say but Edward walked to him.

Edward: What's your name? We found you bitten. Do you know who bit you?

Stranger: I don't remember anything, even my name. but I know you both make me feel at home, comfortable. Oh.. I don't remember where Home Is! I just remember the lake and my spinning head and what do you mean by bitten?

Edward stared at the newborn's crimson eyes for a while and started to talk

Edward: Do you really don't remember anything? You are a vampire now, like us. Who lives on blood, do you remember who bit you in that forest and if you forgot your name then we won't be able to talk to you!

To my great surprise he did not feared or went mad and just said "Let me think..."

While the newborn got busy in thinking Edward stood beside me and said, "Bells, his mind is just like you. The one with I can get close but not be able to read."

It came to me as next shock. I said "HOW?" He shushed me.

Then I came to the newborn and sat beside him. He started to stare at me with his blue eyes and started talking with me

Stranger: Wait for a second! Why don't you guys give me a name?

Edward and I stared at each other for a while and I thought him to be the baby of my dreams and talked first.

So, From today we will call you Ejay, alright? I said

Stranger: It's pretty uncommon but I like it.

Edward: Oh, please Bella, he is not our son and he's not in the coven!

I stared at him with anger, with that one I had shown him before the trip of mine to the beach as human.

Edward: OK! I am calling the others. Nessie! Alice! Emmett! Rose! Jasper! We have a visitor named Ejay here, from Bella's dreams!

and he stared at me with his crooked smile.


	4. Welcome, to the Olympic Coven

**Cullen's Drawing room**

Alice had seen this coming while ago. She poked Jasper in his shoulder.

Alice: Jazz! We are going to have a new member in the coven today, he is Ejay. Bella will be naming him in 5 minutes. I can see it.

Jasper: huh, I think I have heard that name before! Wait, isn't that the name Bella was going to give Nessie if she was a he? Edward and Jacob together, Right.

Rosalie and Emmett: What, it cannot be! Vampires cannot have babies after transforming!

Alice nodded. "Let's go to Carlisle's office, he is up there. Oh. Nessie, will you come with us?"

Nessie nodded and left Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen in the Sofa.

* * *

**Ejay's POV**

I laid on my bed and started thinking about vampires, the thing I can remember is, I am an newborn vampire and I have to live on blood, (animal's blood) Edward told me that I will need human blood in the first year for some weeks. My throat was burning but I still kept my eyes open and started staring at the brown eyed woman. She wasn't probably a year older than me and was Edward's wife. How could she have a baby?**  
**

I was fallen asleep by thinking.

When I woke up, I saw a man with a glass with a red colored liquid. The man was Carlisle.

Carlisle: Ejay, please drink it, your thirst will be gone after drinking this 7 times. So, continue.

I watched him with shock.

Ejay: How do you know my new name? Is it blood in that glass? Why I have to drink it 7 times?

Bella started to smile. She said, "Take it easy. Yes, it is blood. He knows your name because we told him and it will keep your thirst gone for 2 days I think, drink it fast, then talk."

After drinking this strange drink for 7 times my throat felt relieved because I won't get unconscious again.

And then I met a girl with a smile. Bella introduced me with the rest of the five peoples I didn't know.

Bella: Ejay, she is Alice, my best friend plus sister-in-law and he is her mate Jasper my brother-in-law. This is Rosalie, rose for short and my sister-in-law and protector with her mate Emmett my brother-in-law and fighting partner and...

Edward: last but not the least Bella and my daughter Renesmee, Nessie for short.

Nessie looked at me curiously and touched my cheek after that touch I started to see flashbacks by everything she wanted to tell me and after that I knew about a werewolf named Jacob, Nessie's mother Bella and Father Edward with rest of the Cullen's memories with Nessie by her touch and she told me in a whisper, "Welcome, to the Olympic Coven, Dear brother!"

After that, it was my time to be curious. I asked Edward, "how did she do it? she told me that Bella is a shield, you are a mind reader, Alice standing there can see the future, Jasper is the best fighter along Emmett and Rosalie is the one with looks! and Carlisle has the best thirst control with patience and Esme is filled with love! What did she mean by dear brother? and how can she be your daughter? She is probably a year smaller than you two!"

Alice smiled at me generously and started talking, " Do you know, we, the vampires don't get older by age after we get created. Look at me, I was just like you after they found me. I still don't remember who created me or my human life, yes, what she said about us to you is true, I have future visions everyday and I saw that you were joining us today. Nessie, please show him the vampire life cycle and tell him why are you just an year smaller than your parents. And you, will be known as Ejay Cullen from today as Nessie's brother and Edward and Bella's son.

Nessie smiled at me at me and started showing everything. After that I knew I was Ejay Cullen, I had a family to love I stared at Nessie's visions for a long time and after that she winked at me and told , "Dear brother, Let the fun begin!"

I whispered, "Yes, little sister it will be nice to have you again".


	5. To Forks

** 2027.. **

**Potter Manor (Godric's Hollow)...**

****Albus: Yes, dad!

Lily: What's the matter here, Mum?

James: What happened? Is everything alright?

Harry looked at his kids, Lily on one hand was everything like her grandmother without the eyes and James followed shortly after his names, Casanova and prankster at Hogwarts and got more mature after his auror training. Albus was not that talkative but had twinkle in his eyes like Dumbledor and was great potion-maker along lily like Severus Snape and Teddy on the other hand got married with Victoire in the previous month and moved on with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes branch at Hogsmeade with George.

"Lily. James and Al please read this letter and tell me your decision, if its a yes then we will have to go muggle" said Harry.

They read the letter in Unison.

Lily: I would love to go there dad but I don't think we will do well in the muggle highschool classes and we never knew what they are and also the letter said Greyback and Malfoy are on the loose at Washington. The topic about the brand new ministry of magic is not an easy subject to me because how are you going to work in muggle way and be head-auror at the same time?

Albus: I agree with Lily-pad.

James: I don't have any problem working with you dad, but how are you going to work two ways?

Harry: Hmm... I heard Dudley had a daughter, wasn't her name Katriona, Ginny? I had heard from Big D that she was the opposite of her father.

Ginny: Yes. it was and she also studied for a while in Forks highschool, she was the topper there! Lily, number one of your problem is solved, Albus and you will Visit Katriona for a month there and you will know every subject from her! And don't you guys remember that the unspeakables made a new way of cloning persons in two in the way of technomancy. I thought you guys were good at this subject.

Lily and Albus blushed a light pink.

Harry: So, the problem is solved, any objections?

Lily, Albus and James said in Unison,

"NO!"

Ginny: Then Let's go to Forks and remember we are staying there for two years and I beg you three to "BEHAVE!"

Lily thought, I hope It will turn out as my best two years! Albus eyed his twinkle like always and James smirked like it was going to be the best place in his life.


	6. I am Finally Home!

After staying for a couple of days in Privet Drive with Katriona, Lily really became good friends with her and she learned everything detailed about Biology, Chemistry,Science,Mathematics, Trigonometry, Government and Computer Science. After that Month with her long distant cousin, Lily had to admit that Katriona was a carbon copy of her mind and they became the best of friends, Katriona never had problems about the wizarding world like her dad Dudley Dursley, she fancied it.

Katriona asked lily and Albus to visit her sometimes in Alaska, she was a student in the University of Alaska. After many good byes from Dudley and his wife the Potter children returned to Godric's Hollow.

The twin of Harry was ready. They could use it anytime they liked. The theory that the unspeakables gave to the Potters was, " the twin will have the same point of view and the mind of Harry and will look like Harry. If Harry wants to make it talk, he can do it by communicating with its mind". The Potters were going there as the workers of New England Federation of Humane Societies on a long vacation there for two years.

* * *

**_Lily's Diary Entry_**

Dear Diary,

Katriona and I had a great month together. She taught me and Al everything she knew. We are going to Forks tomorrow by Muggle way, Dad didn't told us by what, he said its a surprise! He told us that our home is in the north side of the Hoh Forest near a lake. I and Al will be going to the Forks High School together and Jamsie Poo will have to go at the ministry with dad and the twin will be staying in dad's study because if any guest or neighbour comes we will have to be careful. I still miss Hogwarts and honestly, Rose is totally jealous because she can't study the muggle subjects with us. Yahoo!

See you later,

Lily...

**The Next Day...**

Ginny: Children, I am asking you to BEHAVE for the hundredth time!

Lily: Okay! Mom, we are also saying this for the Thousandth time and we are of age!

Ginny: Oh! is it, then lets find you a groom to marry!

Lily: Mum, it doesn't mean I will never fall in love because I never kept boyfriends at Hogwarts !

Then the mother and daughter started to argue with their Weasley women temper and the Potter boys Giggled at their arguements.

And the eldest potter made an announcement, "Ladies, stop quarreling and come with me. We have a flight to catch and after that the Potters made their way to the muggle airport.

* * *

**Albus's POV **

I and James plus Lily-Pad made our way to the checking together. Dad and mum went separately. I was thrilled after the planes landing. I felt all my breakfast will be coming out from my mouth but it didn't. Next time, I will prefer Apparition. Anyway, after our checking completed, we saw a man running in the crowd in the relatives of the passengers, he came to dad and started talking with him and I saw his eyes were a light shade of grey with a glint of mischief,

Dad: Hello, I was wondering that you are Carl Finnigan because you look a lot like Seamus.

Carl: Yes sir, Carl Finnigan at your service, Minister Shacklebolt told me to escort your family and you to your new house and you look Just like my Dad said, always humble with green eyes.

Dad: Its been a while I and Seamus didn't meet, send him my love and how is Parvati?

Carl: Mom is well, She misses you guys.

Dad: Carl, this is James, she is Lily and the one curious boy standing near the lamppost is Albus, my children and yes, last but not the least my wife Ginny.

Carl: So, then lets take the Potters home!

We reached our new house by side-apparition with Carl. It had a happy atmosphere around it and there was a lake beside the house. It was on the north side of Hoh Forest. Carl said, " Welcome, to Forks, Washington Potters, and Mr Potter you have permission to all Floo networks and the ID of the new ministry is Mini Mini Ministry, I know its a funny one but no one will be able to track it without ministry workers, Have a good day!" and he left.

Lily and James were exploring the house while I thought of exploring the neighbour hood and the forest. Standing by the lake for a while finally made me feel I was home!

* * *

**A.N- The next update will cover the story of Albus's first meeting with Renesmee in the forest, Please Review!**


	7. Odd Sensations and Feelings

**_ Hoh Forest..._**

****When Albus was done at staring in the lake he went to explore the forest and the neighbor hoods. When he went to the forest, his eyes lost their twinkles, his father had once said to him that, his mind's first part worked like Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledor but his mind at danger always worked like Severus Snape. He had an ability to sense trouble. Being in the Slytherin house, head boy without being prefect and the Captain for the Slytherin Qudditch team never changed his mind's first (normal) part of The Late Headmaster. He felt weird but took his wand from his pocket and held a large and strong grip over it. When the forest got darker, the first thing happened was he felt a wind breezing and racing towards him super-fastly like a tornado, but the most peculiar thing was it had a figure. He cast Petrificus Totalus non-verbally and after that, he saw a bronze haired white colored girl no older than him lied in the girl had high cheekbones, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips but the unusual bronze hair looked comfortable on her, her eyes were closed. "The color blue will look good at her eyes", he thought silently. After a few minutes the girl woke up and stared at him but didn't shout or said anything. Albus liked her while she was unconscious but when she woke up he silently cursed the Petrificus Totalus spell for not being effected for a much time. He was disappointed when the girl's chocolate brown eyes stared at his Vivid green ones, but the girl got up and the amazed twinkle in his eyes came back. The girl spoke first,

"Who and what are you?", said the girl with confusion lingering in her eyes.

Albus felt those soft chocolate brown eyes really comfortable and replied, " I can ask you the same thing, you know".

Now, the girl blushed furiously and said, "May I ask how much did you see?"

Albus was having fun doing this, he never sensed something like this inside him before in 17 years and he said, " You are stealing my lines, actually"and smirked in a odd way and continued, " I think I should obliviate you" and then he muttered the spell under his breath. The girl closed her eyes again and after a while they lit up and said, "I will remember you always and never try to make me forget again and don't worry, Its not my secret to tell" and the girl ran away at her super fast speed like a tornado and went really deep inside the forest leaving a very confused Albus busy in thinking.

Albus was thinking deeper in his defence against dark arts subject, was there any species that could run so fast and yes there was. They were vampires but if the girl was a vampire, her eyes weren't crimson red and the adorable blush on her face couldn't come if she was one of the cold ones and she didn't seem to have any intentions to kill him. and what that odd sensation was when he started teasing her ( a thing he did very rarely) and the chocolate brown eyes made him feel that nothing was better than staring at it. After that, he silently made his way back towards at the Potters vacation House.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV...**

When the the sensation came to me I smelled human blood but it had nothing to make you dare to taste it, I wanted to see who the human was and why he tasted like that, so I thought to give the human a large blow of wind like a tornado and later blindfold his vision for some moments.

When everything going according to my plan, something different happened. I was followed into the darkness.

When I woke up I thought that I should be silent because the human wasn't a normal one, he was something more than being unnatural, I could feel it in my way and he looked at me in awe like I was a Barbie doll or something. For a brief moment our eyes met and the sensation was getting stronger, those twinkling vivid green eyes looked at my brown ones as if they wanted to say something and after that I tried to be strong and asked,

"Who and what are you?" and after that he looked at me in amusement and had a glint of mischief in the twinkling eyes and then his beautiful voice spoke, " I can ask you the same thing, you know".

for a brief moment I had thought would he talk to me if he knew I was a half-vampire but at the very end I could not stop my cheeks blushing a very crimson red and I said, "May I ask how much did you see?" His melodious voice came out and said with a rhyme, " You are stealing my lines, actually" and after that, his face broke in a odd smirk and then he looked sad and the beautiful voice came out of his lips and said, " I think I should obliviate you" and I didn't understand what the meaning of that word was but with the stick at his grip pointed me and said "obliviate" and my memories of today started to fade out but I held them close to me with my gift and when I opened my eyes _I said,"I will remember you always and never try to make me forget again and don't worry, Its not my secret to tell" _and I ran off without looking in those twinkling vivid green eyes of his and the odd sensation started growing back again inside my head like I just left some person really close to me.

* * *

**A.N.- So, please feel free to review.**


	8. Thoughts and Neighbors Around

**Edward's POV**

When the night started to fall and the feelings of twilight's were gone, I smelled humans but the awkward fact was their blood didn't seem to give me any desire or feelings to taste it. It was quite unusual for me and Ejay on the other hand looked confused with it too. He had a good thirst control to ask me but he could smell blood much more immensely than us. Like every Cullen in the Olympic Coven he had a talent, a gift- he could see peoples heart and power inside them- human or vampire, he could sense them from inside. After some while I was able to read Ejay's mind, not deeply from inside but thoughts coming out randomly.

The other thing I agreed with Carlisle was we wanted to get Nessie and Ejay graduated. So, we considered to send Nessie and Ejay to Forks High school for a degree. The two of Bella and my children were like brother and sister though I thought they will become soul mates but Ejay adored Nessie like his little sister and Nessie on the other hand already considered Ejay as her big brother from the first day they met but the difference between them was noticeable. Renesmee was a complete bookworm and clumsy like Bella but was perfectly friendly, while Ejay hated books, he was hardworking and he couldn't get friendly with people easily, he was not the one who liked jokes.

He could only remember a single glimpse of his past and it was an Ejay staring at a graveyard full with coldness and totally dark, there was only one grave there and it's name was carved in an elegant handwriting, the soul of true love lies here, the dirge of the love won't be prepared to breath until it faces its death.

I saw this memory inside his mind for several times, the time Ejay thought about it his face looked determined like he wanted to break everything to solve the mystery of this memory. Ejay was a lot like me in his nature. He was very handsome with a very unusual messy brown hair, deep blue eyes, high check bones with a very sharp pointed nose and Jasper always told me that Ejay always moved his body like a soldier who is preparing for war. Bella adored him like Nessie and with Jacob gone, she and I had no worries left for Renesmee. The peaceful life I had always wanted I got with my little family and the happiness I never got I tried give them whole-heartedly.

My times were always like the same.

* * *

After sometime being lost in thoughts Ejay called up to me,

Ejay: Edward, do you smell the new kind of blood?

Edward: Yeah, I feel it, this blood is strange in different ways.

The time we chatted a a very happy Carlisle was coming towards us. I read his mind, it said we got new neighbors. When he came in front of us, I asked him straight, "Who are the new neighbors?"

He answered, " The Potters, boys!"

Ejay asked, "Is it one of the Potter's blood today, feeling strange to us?"

Carlisle said, " I am not sure but it can be, I am amazed with the fact that your mind is that much cunning!"

"So, what are they up to?" I asked.

"My sources say the Potters are the workers from New England Federation of Humane Societies here in a long vacation here for 2 years. The Potter Head is Harry Potter, his wife is Ginevra Potter and their children are James Potter, Albus Potter and the youngest is Lily Potter. Oh, Ejay they are going to be your and Nessie's classmates in Forks High School, you guys are of the same age! and don't hunt at the north side in the forest their house is there by the lake and Ejay, Nessie was calling you to see something."

A confused Ejay went to find Ness and Carlisle was going to hunt at the forest.


	9. Albus's Detour, The Bronze haired Girl

** Lily's POV..**

Al was gone for a long long time, we were getting worried for him and after and after some hours I saw him coming towards us tiredly. He only winked at me and straight went to the house.

Albus Severus Potter winked! Wait! That is a weird thing. I never saw him winking at someone. In the talks of relationships, James took after mum, he was a CASANOVA! and Al and I took after dad, we never had boyfriends or girlfriends.

I had friends but Albus was different, he had only one friend and his one and only best friend was a stupid git with platinum blonde hair a so called "Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy"! He always teased me for being Gryffindor and James was his mortal enemy. That git still had contact with Albus and he became the boyfriend of our bookworm Rose. ( I still don't know why uncle Ron didn't killed that git!)

After some time I saw my mum shouting at Albus. She liked call us with our full names when she was mad at us, she often got mad at me or James but Albus was a different case. He got scolded very rarely. Like now,

Mum: Albus Severus Potter! How dare you! How can you go alone in the forest without informing us! Do you know how tensed we were? We searched for you almost everywhere! How can you do this to us?

she blabbered her frustration at Albus, while dad was trying to cool her head, James started to laugh in amusement.

I said "mum, cool down. Al is OKAY! No harm done".

She glared to Albus and said, " You are grounded for today, no letters to Scorpious and get out of my sight!"

After that a very sad Albus went to see his room.

* * *

Albie Poo's sadness was finally gone. He Had a scratch on his arm after coming back home. When I was healing it I saw him looking absent - mindedly at the forest.

Albus Severus Potter- the one and only Potter who got into Slytherin, who likes to listen the Merpeople's song near the Black Lake and the one who had twinkle in his eyes. Dad always told us we matched the persons we were named after. When Al was a child he hated his name but after going to Hogwarts and after talking to Snape's Portrait he didn't hated it afterwards. Snape was a good guy to me, he said I looked a lot like my Grand mum Lily Evans, the one with fiery temper.

Anyway, I knew Albus very well and he didn't behaved like this before. I asked him straightly,

" What the hell happened in the forest?"

He said, " I don't bother to answer you."

After that sentence I was more shocked than being angry and replied, " Yes you bother, because I know something happened. Albus Severus Potter never winked before and I am your little sister and I saved you from mum!" I blabbered my frustration at him. Someone had said right, Weasley women had a fierce temper.

He sighed and said, " I lose, Okay? now don't shout at me . I had enough from mum today. When I went inside the forest searching the neighborhoods after seeing the lake, I saw a stroke of wind rounding me side by side like a tornado but the most peculiar thing was, the wind had a figure! when I stunned it with Petrificus totalus, I saw a girl Lying front of me with curly bronze hair after 2 minutes, she woke up, blushed and ran liked that tornado as was , Have you ever seen bronze hair?"

After he completed his blabbering I said, "No, I haven't. The symptoms you tell, its Vampires. But they can't Blush!"

And after that we both got lost in deep toughts.


	10. Authors Note

** Authors Note**

**Guys, sorry to inform you all that I won't be able to update until 21st June because my exams finals have arrived and I have 15 exams to prepare. Sorry but I can't Update until they are done. SORRY!**


End file.
